Love Story
by Narurider
Summary: Kairi and Roxas are friends,best of friends.But one day something happens and it changes their lives forever.
1. The Start

Love story

Roxas was a shy guy. He was also the biggest loser in school. The school bully Sora was always picking on him. Sora's friend Kairi was different. She was kind to Roxas and if she had free time away from Sora's gang she spent it with him. But neither of the two would have guessed what happened one day that changed their lives forever.

**Roxas was once again eating by himself at Lunch. No one noticed him except Kairi who kept staring at him at Lunch. Kairi was Roxas' only friend at school and she was the only one out of her gang who was kind to the people outside the group.**

**Sora swore most of the time and had a bad temper. Riku was busy thinking about anything apart from you. Namine was Sora's foul-mouthed sidekick and even though she used to be shy she was now a attention seeker. Axel was always picking fights with people.**

**They were the worst out of the whole school all except for Kairi. **

**After School he lay down under a tree watching Sora follow this kid Tidus. After a while Tidus turned to ask Sora to stop following him and in return Sora started to beat him up.**

"**I can't just watch this." Roxas said before getting up and walking towards Sora. "Hey Sora! Still beating up defenceless kids I see."**

**Sora turned to look at Roxas. "You just mind your own business you asshole!"**

"**Sora!" Kairi said. "He isn't the asshole here! Its you!"**

**They all gasped. This was the first time Kairi had ever insulted Sora or defy him.**

"**Would you like to say that again?" Sora asked.**

"**I said you're the only asshole here!" Kairi shouted.**

"**Oh so the little slut Kairi is going against the group so she can be with her little backup boyfriend!" Namine said.**

**And that was enough for Kairi. Kairi took a swing and her fist slammed into Namine's jaw. "Oh shit!" Sora said. "Guys lets go before Little Miss physco goes insane."**

**With that Sora's gang walked off. "Hey Kairi you didn't have to back me up you know?" Roxas said. "I'm used to him being a jackass to me."**

"**Roxas I had to because you're my friend."**


	2. The Kiss

**Today we have a new anyway for no reason I'm bringing in someone to talk where are you?**

**Mickey: I'm right here where'd ya think?**

**Don't you act like a jackass**

**Mickey: At least I'm not one unlike you!**

**Ok that it I'm starting this off now so you don't have to bear to see me kill mickey.**

**

* * *

**

**"So the exams is tomorrow?" Kairi asked referring to the important exams her and Roxas were going to have pass but they were going to do it together.**

**"Yeah we better revise so more." Roxas replied.**

**"Yeah." Kairi said before the two took out their textbooks and revising.**

**After a few minutes something came over Kairi that made her suddenly drop her textbook, lean forward and then she kissed Roxas.**

**"Kairi what was that for?" Roxas asked when the kiss ended.**

**"I don't know something just came over me I'm sorry." Kairi said.**

**"No don't worry it happens to all of us at least once right?" Roxas replied.**

**"Yeah you're right." Kairi said.**

**Little did Roxas know that it she hadn't kissed him for the reason he thought she had. She had done it because she loved him.**

**After school Sora bumped into Roxas. "Oh sorry loverboy how are you and Kairi?"**

**"What are you talking about Sora?" Roxas asked.**

**"Don's act like you don't know. I'm talking about earlier today when you and Kairi kissed so you two are obviously together. Everyone in the school knows what happened."**

**"Everyone in school?" Roxas asked.**

**"Yep everyone so anyway I wish you two best of luck." Sora said before walking and Namine appeared beside his side then they started talking.**

**"Everyone in school…"**

**"Hey Roxas!"**

**Roxas turned around to see Kairi walking towards him. "So are you going to walk we home again or just stand there?"**

**"Nice way to greet people." Roxas said.**

**"Lets just get walking." Kairi replied.**

**With that they started walking home. After a 10 minutes Kairi got suspicious.**

**"Roxas why aren't you talking?" Kairi asked. "You're always talking when we're walking home."**

**"Kairi I have to tell you something." Roxas replied.**

**"You have a girlfriend?" Kairi guessed.**

**"No anyway Sora told everyone in school about that kiss earlier." Roxas said. "He also seems to have told them that we're going out."**

**"That's all?" Kairi asked. "Roxas come on its simple if we don't want them to think we're dating we pretend we have been dating and break up."**

**"Oh right I didn't think it would be that easy."**

**"Well that's why I'm here." Kairi said smiling but inside she was sad because she knew Roxas didn't love her.**

**After that they talked about life, music and stupid brothers or sisters.**

* * *

**Mickey: Now you're probably wondering whats going on but it'll be explained sometime.**

**Random passerby: Hey wheres the other guy?**

**Mickey: His taking a nap.A nap in hell!**


End file.
